New Life
by VictoriousBadeOneDirection
Summary: What if right after TSB&J the whole Victorious gang learnt that they are wizards? And they are going at Hogwarts at the start of the movie Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince? Beck and Jade has just gotten back together, but everything seem to tear them apart. Will they stand this when secrets are revealed and they end up needing to be enemies? Pairs: Bade, Jade/Draco Malfoy
1. New School

**Okay so this is my new story. Of course I am not leaving my other story and I am gona continue both of them :D I'm not gonna put any OOCs and the characters relationships are just they way they are right after TFB&J. Give it a chance and review to tell me if you hated it, liked it, loved it etc :D**

**Jade's POV**

As I kissed him once again, I realized that we were back together. When he came on stage to tell me that he missed me, I felt like there wasn't anyone else there, just me and him. Right after we sang a song together, we decided to leave Full-Moon Jam and go at Vega's with everyone. This annoyed me because I didn't want Vega there, or Cat or anyone else. I just wanted me and Beck, in his RV, watching The Scissorist. I got into Beck's car and we all started driving at Vegas.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." Beck whispered and kissed my cheek while driving.

"I've missed you too. And watch the road." I said and he smiled.

"I don't have to. We are here." He said as he kissed me once again. I smiled but then I noticed something weird.

"Why is Tori's door broken down?" I said as I saw it. Beck looked curiously as he got out of the car, opened my door and then we both went at Tori's. Since the door was broken down, we entered and we saw something unexpected. A huge man was sitting at Tori's couch with everyone sitting around him.

"Now that you are all here, I can tell you what's going on." The huge man said. I held Beck's hand tighter.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously as me and Beck sat down.

"I am Hagrid. And I am coming from the Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are all witches and wizards. There you will learn to control your powers. You should have been there already for 6 years. But we all thought that there weren't any other wizards in LA. When we found out about you, we thought that you wouldn't be able to control your powers since you hadn't practiced them. But then we noticed something unusual. Your powers can be controlled and the headmaster, professor Dumbledore decided to give you lessons by himself. You will attend all the classes with the 6th years too, but he will help you learn everything you hadn't learnt." He said and we all stood shocked.

"We are what!?" Vega said excitedly.

"I can't believe it!" Shapiro said happily.

"Is this a prank?" I asked curiously and Beck looked at Hagrid.

"No it's not. But you have to let me tell you everything about Hogwarts, and…some really serious things that are going on." He said suddenly serious. Everyone seemed to like Hagrid but I didn't. I always knew actually something was going on. Weird things happened. For example, once I had gone with my class at the zoo, when I was little, and I could speak with a snake. Or once a cheerleader was talking with Beck, after we broke up, and I wished that when she's go back at her house, she would find it burned. A day after, we learnt that she forgot she was cooking her waffle, and her whole kitchen got burned. So I am not that shocked, but I am still shocked. Then Hagrid started saying some things about Hogwarts. About the four wizards who made it. The dormitories. The four wizard's characters. A secret room named Chamber of Secrets and a Harry Potter who opened it. The muggles, the people without magical powers. The purebloods, the halfbloods and the muggleborns or how they are called by the others sometimes, mudbloods. How much this hurts them. How Slytherin hated the muggleborns and wanted to kick them out of the school. How the four dormitories have their names and you go there by your character.

"This is awful. How could Slytherin do that?" Vega asked.

"Let me continue and you'll learn more." Hagrid said smiling slightly. Then he told us about an evil wizard named Tom Riddle. How he went at Slytherin and was different. That when he grew up he killed people if they didn't go with his side. That he changed his name to Voldemort. How powerful he fact that Slytherin is the evil dormitory since then and that all the pureblood and his followers are going at Slytherin. The he told us about Harry Potter, who was the only one who survived by his killing curse. That he went at Gryffindor which shows bravery. His friends and his adventures. The fact that Voldemort is back and now everyone accepts it. Right after he ended we understood how serious this was.

"But don't be afraid. Just let me add something more. Some of you are half-bloods, some of you purebloods and some of you muggleborns. Albus Dumbledore knows about your blood status. Before they send you to see in which dormitory you belong at, you will learn id you are muggleborn, half-blood or pureblood. Tomorrow the train for Hogwarts is leaving. From London. Albus decided to buy your books by himself and he has them already at Hogwarts. We just have to go at London and you will take the train and go at Hogwarts." He explained and we all stood shocked.

"Okay." Vega answered and the others nodded in agreement. I knew we were all thinking the same thing. If this situation that Hagrid told us kept on going on, a war would happen. But what scared me the most, and this felt weird because I am never ever ever scared, was the fact that I didn't know with which side I was.

"Babe are you okay? I know this was much for today, but Hagrid told us we are leaving tonight. Somehow he said he has our things ready in the train. This is kinda creeping me out. Don't worry, everything will be fine. We will stay together, whatever that will happen." He said smiling slightly. I nodded and looked at him still thinking.

"I know this is too much to handle kids, but we have to go." He said.

"Do we have tickets for a plane?" Andre asked suspiciously. Hagrid laughed.

"What plain? We will teleport to the train station. It's a magic ability that all wizards have. You will get it too." He answered. We all, speechless, decided to just nod without commenting on it.

"Now give me your hands." He said and I took his hand with my other hand while holding Beck's hand too. Then I saw everything becoming a blur and felt like I had been spinning for hours. After a moment I stopped feeling like that and I saw we were…at London. I saw Cat and Robbie vomiting. And Vega was holding her forehead. Andre looked good just like Beck.

"Don't worry this is normal. You three are lucky you didn't vomit." Hagrid said reading my thoughts.

"Great. What are we doing now?" I asked Hagrid.

"After we talked so much, I hadn't even realized a whole night passed. We talked about many things. In 3 hours you are leaving. I will see you there too. Just remember…whatever it happens…make the right choices." He added and he gave us our tickets.

"It's that building. You have very long time to think all the changes that happened. And I am sorry I didn't leave you time to think. We sent you a lot of letters but I don't know why you never got them." He said as he pointed at a huge building which was writing 'Train Station".

"You have to go at Platform 9 ¾. It is between 9 and 10. Run at the wall. You will get through it and get there." He said and he left without leaving us any questions. I sighed.

'These are too much news for just one day. We talked with that Hagrid guy and in 6 hours we are in a train station for Hogwarts because we are wizards and witches." Vega said and everyone nodded. This reminded me of what I thought. Everyone seemed to like that Harry Potter guy. I didn't. I didn't know if this side was the right one. Was it? I wanted to tell Beck. So he would know. Maybe he would just laugh about it. But I find it weird that I learn so many things today and the only thing I care about is the sides. Maybe the bright one is right. And I know I will go at the same dormitory with Beck. I have to. I can't lose him again.

"Jade, I know you can't handle this. No one can. Just give it time." He said as he put his arm around my waist and we all started walking at the station. When we entered I remembered what Hagrid said.

"Guys, there isn't a Platform named 9 3/4." Vega said and I sighed.

"How can you not remember anything? Hagrid told us to run at the wall between Platform 9 and 10." I said and sighed and Beck smiled slightly.

"Jade, she just forgot. Calm down." He said and I gave him a glare but I know he was smiling.

"Just watch." I said as I walked at the wall. I actually still doubted that I would pass through it, but the moment I should have crashed with the wall, I passed through and I saw a train named "Hogwarts Express." I waited for the other to come, and after a minute they came dragging a giggling Cat, who found it extremely funny the fact she had just passed through the wall.

"Let's just enter, without getting any attention till we arrive there, and that Albus tells us what's going on." I said coldly, took Beck's hand and walked in the train as I gave my ticket. We tried find the place where are suitcases were while not getting the attention of anyone.

"Oh my God! A frog! Yay!" She screamed loudly as we saw the place our suitcases were.

"Cat! Shhh!" I said as I pushed her into the place that our suitcases were. Some students were staring at us, but I didn't care. I sat down and Beck sat down next to me. I leaned on Beck's shoulder and he put his arm around me placing my head on his shoulder. Then I fell asleep while thinking everything that had happened.

**Yeah I know I didn't give a lot of description of everything but I wanted to move on with this story because I have so many ideas that it will be huge. So I rushed with this. Plus, I love Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince movie so I want to go at the next chapter where the story actually starts! :D**


	2. Differences

**Jade's POV**

"Jade…Jade wake up babe. We are here." I heard Beck's voice. I immediately remembered what happened before and I opened my eyes and stood up.

"Let's go then." I said.

"But we don't know from where to go or what to do." Beck said. Then the door opened and it was…Hagrid.

"Let's go kids. Get your suitcases. You aren't going with the others. We need to visit the headmaster to tell you everything before the celebration for the school opening." He said and I looked at Beck who got both mine and his suitcases. Cat was trying to carry hers while she was giggling and Tori, Andre and Robbie had started following Hagrid. I smiled at Beck and we followed Hagrid too. As we got out of the train, I just couldn't help but stare. This place looked beautiful. The sky was clear and in front of us there was a huge lake with boats. Then I saw Hogwarts. It was a huge castle, like the ones in Medieval.

"Will we go by boat too?" Andre asked interrupting my thoughts.

"No, not really. Teleporting at the other side of the castle is faster. Even though it's forbidden, right now it is a special situation. Give me your hands again." He said smiling. As got his arm, he teleported us once again, making us feel like the boats were ideal in front of this.

"Now I am leaving you at Professor McGonagall. She's gonna get you at the headmaster." Hagrid said taking us in the castle. The inside of the castle was beautiful too. It was huge and there were some knight statues made by stone. In front of one there was an old witch sitting. She was wearing a big hat and a long- sleeved black robe. She came towards us.

"So there you are. I am Professor McGonagall. Here I am teaching Transformations. Let's go at Albus. He wants to talk to you, since you came here 6 years later." She said in an little sarcastic serious tone. She started walking and we followed her. We walked up many stairs, till I noticed something.

"Are the stairs moving or it is my idea?" Vega asked speaking what I thought.

"Oh yeah they do. But it's totally normal." McGonagall said while she kept on walking with us following her. After we kept on walking many stairs without speaking at all, we ended up in front of a big statue of a hawk.

"Sherbet Lemon." McGonagall said while pointing with her hands at the statue. Right after the statue started going up, revealing some stairs.

"Come on." She said as she stepped on the stairs making room for us. We all got on and waited to go at the headmaster's office.

"Beck, do you think there is a possibility to tell us something that…can change us or ruin our lives?" I asked trying to sound careless, failing. He looked at me and run his hand through his hair.

"I really don't know Jade. But whatever it happens, we will face it together." Beck said smiling slightly. I nodded as we arrived at the room. McGonagall left leaving us in the room alone. The room was huge and had many books and other things that I didn't really get what they were. There was a cage too. In it there was a huge bird in it. Then I heard some footsteps. I turned around and I was just like the others. Shocked. We saw I man wearing a long blue mantle. He was very old but he looked very strong. He had a long beard. I didn't like him at all. At all.

"Hello kids. I am Albus Dumbledore., your headmaster. I am sure, Hagrid informed you about the most things. So I am just gonna explain very few things. First of all, I have to tell you if you are muggleborns, half-bloods or purebloods. I am sure Hagrid told you about the situation that is going on, even though you don't have to worry about this. Here you are safe, at least for now." Dumbledore said smiling. I sighed. He looked at me for a moment and then he turned around and got a piece of paper from a small table. I held Beck's hand tightly and he squished it, smiling at me. I was very nervous. Dumbledore cleared his throat and then he started talking.

"Caterina Valentine: Half-Blood." He said and Cat of course started giggling happily.

"Yaaaay!" She cheered. We all just sighed at her reaction.

"Andre Harris: Muggleborn." He said and Andre's face turned into a sad expression. Dumbledore saw that.

"Oh don't worry my boy. It's okay. For now at least, it's okay." Dumbledore said but Andre already knew what purebloods would do I guess. If I am a muggleborn I am gonna hate myself. I don't know why, but when I heard Andre was a muggleborn I wanted to laugh.

"Victoria Vega: Half-Blood." Dumbledore said smiling. Vega looked happy since we all knew that none of us could be a pureblood. This made feel quite disappointed for a reason.

"Robert Shapiro: Muggle-born." Dumbledore said and Robbie smiled. I looked at Andre who tried to look cool but he failed on it.

"Beck Oliver: Muggleborn" Dumbledore said and I looked at Beck who just nodded expecting this.

"Jade West: Pureblood." He said and then I felt shocked. Everyone looked shocked. I don't know the reason but right after they said I was pureblood, I let Beck's hand go. I felt a smirk forming on my face. When I looked at him, he was looking at me with a weird expression.

"Also Miss West, you were adopted. I'd like to talk about this with you one day when we will be alone." Dumbledore said and I just nodded.

"Now we have 20 minutes before the feast starts. Let's see in which dormitory you will go at. The Hat is going to tell us." He said as he walked away.

"Jade, is everything alright?" Beck asked.

"Everything is perfectly fine." I answered in a cold voice. I didn't feel like talking to him in a very warm voice.

"Jade, the fact I am a muggleborn and you are a pureblood doesn't change the fact we are back together…right?" He asked speaking what I thought.

"N-No of course not." I said trying to believe what I said. When I realized what was happening I felt terrified. Beck, the one I'd kill for, for me, for just a moment he was just a useless muggleborn. I can't be like that. He's my Beck. I love him. What I thought isn't true. I am glad it took me just a few moments to understand it though.

"Jade, really nothing has changed now?" He said again in a more soft voice.

"No, nothing." I said taking his hand again. Then Dumbledore came back with a hat. That was talking.

"Okay so, Caterina will you come first? Sit on this chair" Dumbledore said and pointed at a chair next to him with a stupid smile. Cat just giggled and sat down at the chair as Dumbledore placed the hat on her head.

"Uhm…Innocence…sweetness…bravery….Hufflepuff!" The hat said happily. Cat cheered.

"Here is your dress. It has the hufflepuff colors." Dumbledore said while giving her her books and a black robe with a yellow belt. Wait there for the others, Caterina." Dumbledore said. For just a moment, Cat didn't seem as the same Cat. Seriously? Hufflepuff? From the first time I heard about Hufflepuff, I never thought I would get there. It just didn't seem the right dormitory for me. Then Andre sat down at the chair.

"Uhm…brave…friendly…cares for his friends… Gryffindor!" The hat said and Andre's face lit up. He got his books and his clothes too and then it was Vega's turn.

"Sweet…likes the others….would never hurt a friend…Gryffindor!" The Hat said and Vega happily sat up and got her stuff. Shapiro sat down at the chair and he wore the hat on his head.

"Cares for the others…can truly love…brave…sensitive…Hufflpuff!" The hat said and I wanted to laugh. Sensitive? It sounded pretty funny for a boy. Then Beck left my hand and walked over at the chair. He wore the hat.

"Brave…truly loves…cares for the ones he love…doesn't want lose people he loves cause he can't bare it…Gryffindor!" The hat screamed and Beck got his stuff, smiled at me and kissed my cheek. I smiled at him.

"Aw young love." Dumbledore said, annoying me. I just gave him a glare and sat down at the chair. He placed the hat on my head.

"Oh…What do I see here pureblood…really counts the blood status…loves but can leave at anytime…can hurt someone that she wants to hurt…respects herself more than anyone…extremely brave but this can change in really hard times…Slytherin!" The hat said and I stood up and looked at the others. Cat and Robbie didn't care but I saw the way Beck was looking at me. He knew I would never leave him. And yeah maybe the fact he was a muggleborn wasn't the best for him but I didn't I didn't know what to do, especially now that we are at the two different dormitories that they hate each other. I love him extremely, but right now it's not the time to show it. Andre and Vega gave me a look, showing they had kinda understood what I thought. I got my stuff as we were ready to leave down at the feast.

"Jade…tell me the truth. Do we really want us to be back together? Because you don't seem like it." He said in a very low voice as we were walking down.

"Beck, I never said that. And I know you believe the bullshit the hat said. You really think I am evil and that I am gonna leave you at any moment." I said in a cold voice.

"Jade, you know I love you and I don't think these things for you. But-" Beck started saying.

"There aren't any buts or butts here. We got back together one day ago. Many things happened in one day but if you think I am not good enough for your Gryffindor expectations, just tell me." I answered in a steady voice. Beck ran his hand through his hair.

"Jade I love you. No Gryffindor or Slytherin can change that. So we are still together?" Beck asked me in a low voice. I left a moment to pass and then I turned around to smile at him.

"Of course." I said as we arrived at the place the feast would happen. It was huge. I couldn't see the ceiling it looked like a sky. Beck kissed my cheek as we waited for Dumbledore to give us a hint of what to do or something.

"As you already know, there are some new sixth year students. We have 3 Gryffindors, two Hufflepuffs and one Slytherin. Go sit at your tables." Dumbledore said and I gave a small smile at Beck before going over at my table. I saw a small place that I could sit at. I went over there and I sat down. Next to me there was a blonde boy. He looked really absorbed on something. I didn't care. I just focused on the table. Then I noticed something. My books were missing and I was wearing my school dress even though I never changed. Wow, magic was pretty awesome. I looked over at the Gryffindor table. Beck had sat down and was talking with a guy with glasses and a guy with orange hair. Vega was talking with a girl with long dark blonde hair and brown eyes. They seemed to have fun or something. Just like Robbie and Cat, at the other table. I prefer this silence, but what annoyed me the most was the fact that Beck didn't even glance here even though I kept on looking at him all the time. Even in school clothes, he still managed to look good. If any Gryffindor "lioness" dares to go close at him, I see her without fur.

"Hey. I am Draco. Draco Malfoy. Pureblood." I heard a voice talking to me, and I turned around to see the blonde boy with the grey eyes, smiling slightly, introducing himself. Then I understood how really important it was being pureblood. Everyone in the table, that were around us, seemed a little shocked. I guess he wasn't the type of making friends or anything. He looked really handsome and charming.

"I am Jade. And I couldn't care less." I answered coldly but he kept on looking cool. I already love this place.

"Half-Blood?" He asked me with a smaller smile.

"Pureblood." I answered carelessly, not expecting his reaction.

"That's perfect. You actually look like one. Not like these filthy mudbloods at the Gryffindor table. Being a pureblood is one of the most important things." He said while smirking. I laughed a little.

"One of them is my boyfriend." I answered and his expression turned into a serious one.

"Joking, right? You are a pureblood. You can't do this to your self. Don't be a blood traitor like some of them there. Anyway, just have in mind to never hang out with the one with the glasses, Potter. And his friends." He said pointing at the people that were talking with Beck. I looked over at them and they looked back at me. Beck did too. They looked here like they were expecting this and Beck waved at me awkwardly. I was about to wave back but Draco shook his head.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"I already told you. They are all betrayers of their blood. They hang out with mudbloods. Plus, Potter doesn't act like Potter. He thinks he's Saint Potter." Draco said. I laughed sarcastically.

"He looks like he acts like that. Beck shouldn't make the mistake of hanging out with him." I said in a cold voice.

"I have to go. See you." He said as he stood up and walked away fast. This was weird. What happened and he left like that? Who cares anyway, his problem.

"Daphne Greengrass." The girl who was sitting from the other side of me said. She had long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She looked pretty.

"Jade West." I answered back coldly.

"I heard will share the room." She said in a cold voice.

"Glad." I answered.

"Pureblood?" She asked me. I nodded and a smirk formed on her lips.

"Glad." She answered in the same voice I was talking before.

"Feast is over. See you tomorrow for your lessons." Dumbledore said and everybody stood up and I started walking following the other Slytherins. Then I saw Beck leaving the Gryffindors and coming towards me.

"Jade, you know with who were you talking before?" He asked me in a curious voice.

"Draco Malfoy." I answered simply. I don't get why do they act like he's so bad. He acted very politely at me.

"Jade, please don't do this. The others told me some very bad things about him." He told me as he got my hand. I let his hand go.

"Potty and his friends?" I answered sarcastically leaving him shocked.

"Jade, didn't you hear what Hagrid said about him? He saved the magic world." He answered.

"I know he did. But I am not his friend. And I heard that he just plays the Saint Potter." I answered coldly. Beck sighed.

"From Malfoy? Jade, we can't turn this into a screaming match. Listen to me. Harry says that he is hiding something. We are talking about your safety now." Beck said in a desperate voice.

"I will do whatever I want." I answered looking at Beck madly.

"You know I really get why you are in Slytherin right now. You want to be in trouble." He said in a low voice.

"Yeah maybe I do." I said trying to piss him off.

"Why can't you at least for once do what I say?"

"Because you are wrong!"

"You just met him! How can you know Harry is wrong?"

"Potter just plays the good one. Plus, you just met them too."

"See? He already brainwashed you. And Hagrid already told us Harry has saved the magic world and he is with the good side."

"He didn't. And don't talk to me like that, because your little Gryffindor friends brainwashed you too. What's coming next? Cheating on me with a Gryffindor girl and dumping me for her?"

"Jade, it's only the first day and even though we promised to stay together in all this new thing, we are already fighting."

"I am tired of this. The other Slytherins have already left. See you."

"I love you."

"Great. I love you too." I said and ended that annoying conversation as I followed the last Slytherins that they were left behind. Beck waved at me and left too but I acted like I didn't see him. After a little we arrived in front of a portrait. They said a huge password and the portrait opened revealing a huge common room. It was all in the green and silver colors. There were two stairs, and I guessed they leaded at the girls and boys dormitories. In the middle of the common room, Draco Malfoy was sitting and staring at the table. The students I followed, the ones that came here late, went upstairs, leaving me and Draco alone. He hadn't even noticed I was there. I decided to go upstairs too so I started walking upstairs.

"Hey." I heard Draco's voice and that made me turn around.

"Hey." I answered back carelessly as I walked upstairs without talking at him again. I saw the Daphne girl sleeping and two others that I didn't know. There was an empty bed and I guess it was mine. Next to it there was my suitcases and my books were on the floor. On my bed there were my school dress and a wand. My wand. As I walked at my bed and got it in my hands I felt more powerful, like I had found a friend in the wand. Someone who supported me. I let down my school dress and my wand and then I fell on the bed with my clothes and fell asleep.

**Okay so what do you think? :D Review to tell me. And there's gonna be more Bade, but for now it's hard to focus on it cause I have to get the story into the movie part. **


	3. Free Time and Reunion

**Guyss this is the new chapterr. Thanks for the reviews and to someone who told me about some mistakes I did, I wanna say thanks because I hadn't read the books in a long time so I had kinda forgotten some things! Thanks anyway:D**

**Beck's POV**

This was already destroying us. We got back together a day ago and we already started fighting. How will we manage to be together for a year like this? What hurt me the most was the fact that she just met that Malfoy and she preferred to believe him and not me. Plus, right after she learnt I am a Muggleborn Gryffindor and she is a Pureblood Slytherin, she acted way more coldly. From what I heard from Hagrid, Harry and the others, Malfoy's father is a Death-Eater like his whole family. But one of the things I don't understand is one. How could Jade end up in Slytherin?

"Password?" The portrait asked me as I arrived in front of it with other two random students. They said a password and we entered in the common room. The walls were red and gold and there was a fireplace. There were big couches and small brown table. There were a lot of bookshelves too and there were two stairs leading at our rooms I suppose. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Andre, Tori and Neville Longbottom, a really shy but cool boy were sitting there.

"Hey guys." I said as I entered the room.

"Wait. Did you talk with your girlfriend? The one that's in Slytherin?" Harry asked me and Ron sighed. Hermione made him a sign to shush and he did. I guessed he didn't like the fact my girlfriend was in Slytherin. It was something unusual for him.

"Yeah I did." I said as I ran my hand through my hair and went to sit with them. Anyways, everything that has happened, plus the whole Jade issue, wouldn't let me sleep.

"It didn't go good, huh?" Tori said with a sad expression.

"I told you. There is a reason she's in Slytherin." Ron said and Hermione hit him with the book she was holding. He stopped talking then. If I told them what she believed about them maybe they would get it wrong. From what I know, they've all been through a lot. I was always the calm guy, the one that never panics, but this all new situation was creeping me out a lot.

"Tell us. We understand." Hermione said trying to make me talk.

"She said that Harry is just playing the good one and that I have no right to judge Malfoy and that she'll hang out with him as long as she wants." I answered honestly. But what surprised me was the fact that they seemed to expect this.

"Listen to me. And Hermione I am trying to help so don't hit me." Ron said looking defensively at Hermione. He took a deep breathe.

"She's in Slytherin. There is a reason she's there. The hat doesn't randomly send people at the four houses. It is their character. And you said she's pureblood?" Ron asked and I nodded expecting him to say something bad about her.

"Even though I am pureblood, I am in Gryffindor. She's at Slytherin and from the first day she made friendships with Malfoy. Don't you think this shows something?" Ron continued trying to be polite. Harry sighed.

"Okay I already told you. A war is about to start. I already told you what Malfoy did in the train. And…" Harry said without continuing.

"And?" Hermione said and Neville looked up for the first time.

"Nothing. I just…need to check something. When I am sure I'll tell you. Just…if you want your girlfriend to be the way she was…find a way to get her away from Malfoy. Trust me." Harry said and I understood two things. The first one was how hard it was for them and how unusual to know that my girlfriend is in Slytherin. And it seemed they didn't think about Jade differently than they think about any other Slytherin. The second one was that Malfoy wasn't innocent. At all. Harry told us about what he did on the train. If Jade was near him, she was in danger.

"I need to sleep. I am going. See you guys." I said and walked upstairs at the boys' dormitories. I saw my things next to my bed. And my wand. As I got it I felt like I had more power. Like I could actually control it. Right after that, I fell down with my clothes and started thinking about everything that had happened.

**Jade's POV**

"Wake up. Wake up! C'mon West, I wanna eat breakfast!" I heard Daphne's voice calling me. I opened my eyes and sat up.

"I am not your friend. And why don't you go alone?" I answered coldly.

"Not waking you up, might got house points from Slytherin since it's your second day here. Otherwise I wouldn't care. And of course we aren't friends. But I think we would get along." She answered.

"Yeah that's true actually. Wait I am gonna wear my clothes and I am coming. Go downstairs and wait."

"I am doing it because I want to." She answered and she went down. I got my school uniform and wore it. I couldn't wear any colored streaks or curl up my hair, so I just brushed them and left them straight. I looked at the mirror. Just two days had pass since I learnt this, and I had already changed. I was dressed like the other 6th year Slytherin girls and I had totally straight hair falling down my shoulders. I still had my makeup so I put up a little eyeliner, got my wand and went downstairs. I saw Daphne waiting for me.

"Finally. Let's go." She said as we started walking together.

"So, what do you have as your first class?" She asked me.

"I don't know. I didn't check my schedule. Plus, I have to do extra lessons with Dumbledore so I will learn the most things you have learnt till now." I answered already hating the lessons with the old man.

"Ask Dumbledore to let Snape to give you the lessons. He's leader of Slytherin. If you saw yesterday, he was the teacher with the long black hair." She said.

"Yeah I'll try this." I said as we entered the hall. I immediately looked at the Gryffindor table. Beck was sitting with his friends of course. He didn't even see me. I walked with Daphne at the Slytherin table and sat down. Right after we sat down, Draco came and sat next to me from the other side. I glanced over at the Gryffindor table and they were talking about something. They all looked serious.

"Don't worry. The mudbloods and the blood traitors are probably just talking about us." I heard Draco saying.

"What is really going on with the blood? I actually didn't like it when I learnt my boyfriend was Muggleborn but it seems like to you it is way more important." I asked him.

"It is just we are true wizards. They shouldn't even exist here in the school. Or generally." He answered. I just laughed a little. He had a mean sense of humor that I liked actually.

"They don't like you, do they? Potter and his friends." I asked him.

"Of course they don't. Potter just always thinks he can save the world. Dumbledore and his Chosen One are everyone's idols. This year, believe me, he's not gonna save the world." He said in a serious voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Nothing."

"I don't believe them. I think they are just trying to play the good ones."

"You are smart. And this is right."

"Do you like the headmaster? Dumbledore. He annoys me. I don't like him."

"One more thing that we agree. What's your first lesson? I have Defense Against The Dark Arts. What a stupid lesson."

"I neither know nor care what lesson I have."

"Perfect. But sadly we both have Defense Against The Dark Arts with Gryffindor."

"Great. Maybe I'll see Beck."

"Trust me you won't. The Gryffindors will brainwash him. Plus, a good spell is Petrificus Totallus. See I can even teach you Defense Against The Dark Arts."

"He has his own opinion ,Draco. You can't know that. Shut up. And what a great lesson."

"He's a Mudblood. Either way don't do this. I know what I am talking about. And you shut up. And I know right? I am a genious."

"You're not genius, and don't call him like that."

"Jade, can I talk to you for a moment?" I heard Beck's voice calling me from behind. I turned around to see him standing and looking at me with an annoyed look.

"No." I answered simply. From our fight last night, I didn't want to talk to him.

"Wanna sit together in Defense Against The Dark Arts?" Draco asked me ignoring Beck. Or trying to piss him off.

"Gladly." I answered.

"Ehm, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to sit with me but since you have made your arrangements, it's fine." Beck answered sounding cold.

"Leave mudblood." I heard Daphne saying at Beck. Beck looked at me waiting for me to defend him.

"Go easy Greengrass." I told her.

"Just forget it." Beck said and left. I sighed wanting to follow him but not seeing the point.

"Quidditch auditions are in 3 weeks." I heard a heavy voice telling. I saw a boy with dark skin, gray eyes, black short hair and large teeth talking at Draco.

"I am not trying this year, Flint."

"What's Quidditch?" I asked in a cold voice.

"Is she the new one?" Flint asked and Draco nodded.

"I have a name. Jade." I answered even more coldly.

"Pureblood?" He asked me and I nodded sighing. How could they care about the blood so much?

"I am Marcus Flint. Quidditch team captain. And Quidditch is a game. With broomsticks. Flying ones. Try to audition if you want. We need a seeker. A good one. Against Potter." He said.

"She'll try." Draco said.

"What!? Malfoy I have never flown with a broomstick. I didn't even know I was a witch two days ago."

"It's never to late to do this. I could help you practice. It's just that I have…many things to do. So we could practice once a week."

"Kay." I replied simply.

"West, you will try for the Quidditch team?" I heard Daphne's voice.

"Why do you care? And yeah I'll give it a try." I answered.

"If you get to be the seeker, please hit Potter." I heard the other girl next to her said.

"I am Pansy Parkinson. Pureblood." She added in a cold sarcastic voice.

"Jade West. Pureblood too." I answered. She smirked.

"Let's go. We have Defense Against The Dark Arts." Draco said. I nodded and stood up. Malfoy and the rest had actually won me. They were people that I could get along with. They were they way, I preferred people to be. We started walking together, but I basically followed him to see where the class is. Then he stopped and looked at someone. I turned to see and I saw Beck, Vega, Andre and their other Gryffindor friends.

"What are you looking at?" He said while we both walked closer at them.

"Nothing." Potter answered.

"I don't see a mirror so it is possible to look at yourself." Draco answered back.

"Watch your mouth Malfoy!" The one with the red hair said.

"What are you his lawyer?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Jade." Beck told me warningly.

"Just sit with your Gryffindor friends and leave me alone." I answered coldly.

"What do you want Malfoy anyway?" The girl with the brown hair next to Beck asked him. They were talking all the time at the table. Beck with her?

"Shut up. You filthy mudblood." Draco said in disgust.

"Enough Malfoy!" The one with the red hair screamed and attacked him. I looked at Beck. He just shook his head and looked at me disappointed. Andre was looking away. Then all the people that they were in the class we were going, ran out.

"No class for today! Snape has some things to do." Daphne came over telling at us.

"Great let's sort this out outside then!" The red haired guy screamed.

"I don't have time for you. I have to go." He said as he left. Daphne and the others walked away too, to sort this out as they said, leaving me and Beck alone.

"I don't even know what to say anymore." He said and sighed.

"Beck, I am not the only one to blame for our fights. Have your precious little mind ever thought that?"

"You'd never talk like that, at least at me, before. Jade what changed you? How can a person change so much in one day?"

"I didn't change. I love you, okay? It's just…many changes."

"I love you too. I just want you to listen to me. Once in a while."

"I know." I told him and he kissed me for first time after 2 days.


	4. Dueling

**Jade's POV**

After that day, everything had started to slowly change. I met almost everyone in Slytherin. And I started to hate almost everyone in Gryffindor. Draco and I got closer and Beck always told me that Harry was telling him that Draco is a terrible character. When he told me these things, I always answered at him that he doesn't know him and that I have the same opinion for his little friends. We always fought right after that but we always apologized at each other and made out in the end. I learnt many spells during that time. Dumbledore and I took lessons together since I hadn't asked him to let me take lessons with Snape. The weird thing was that no one else from my "friends from HA" had lessons. Not even in classes. Only DADA and Potions. Although, they had learnt spells and things too. There were times when Draco was mysteriously disappearing, especially when it got late after our practices for Quidditch. And he was speaking riddles a lot. The Quidditch auditions for the team would start at January because there weren't many people auditioning for the team. I learnt about our chances to visit that Hogsmeade place too. Dumbledore said that even if I didn't have permission I would visit it. And then November came.

"Hey there." Draco said as he sat down next to me during lunch time.

"Hey Draco. Have ya seen Daphne" I asked him curiously. She hadn't come at any of our classes or at breakfast.

"She's probably skipping all her lessons today. You know, she and Blaise are…" He said smirking and I nodded smirking back.

"Yeah I know what they are. Probably they are eating each other's faces near the lake." I said sighing and he laughed coldly.

"Oh come on. You do it too with the mudblood."

"Don't call him like that."

"Even if I don't call him like that, he's one. And I already told you, that you better end this. You don't know what future brings."

"Riddles again Draco?"

"Not riddles. Just saying."

"Fine. Oh, by the way did you know that Slughorn invited me to his Ball?"

"Slughorn? He didn't invite me at his awful excuse of a ball. Well that's fine. He can't see the real greatness."

"If I told you he invited Potter, what would you say?"

"I'm gonna vomit."

"I know me too."

"By the way, tomorrow we are going at Hogsmeade."

"Great. I really wanna see why is this place so great." I told him and he shook his head.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing's wrong. It's just tomorrow it's gonna be a big day for both of us."

"Why? No riddles Draco tell me what is it."

"You'll see. And anyway go at the Gryffindor table because your little mud-ggleborn wants to talk to you. And don't give me that look! I said Muggleborn!" He exclaimed.

"Okay whatever." I said as I started to walk at the Gryffindor table, to get at Beck who was looking at me the whole time me and Draco were talking. As I went by the table, I faced some glares from people like Weaslette, Weasel, Longbottom and Finnegan. I glared back at those Gryffindorks and went over at Beck.

"Hey babe. What's up?"

"Nothing. Are you coming tomorrow at Hogsmeade?"

"I am. Will you too?"

"Obviously."

"Bloody hell, that's not your table, snake." Weasley told me and I turned to smirk at him.

"Ron, don't talk to her like that please. Jade d-" Beck started saying putting his hand on my shoulder.

"At least, I could afford buying it." I told him and then all the Weasley family members, including Granger and Potter, turned to look at me shocked. I had never commented on the Weasley's economic situation but Draco had told m some things. I would never ever ever make any comments on it but he called me a snake. His ears had turned red and he stood up, furious.

"You, me and Malfoy, because I know it's him who told you those things, are dueling now at the courtyard!" He yelled.

"Gladly." Draco said calmly. I hadn't even realized he had come next to me.

"Jade why did you say that!?" Beck asked me.

"He shouldn't have called me a snake. And even if you are my boyfriend don't get involved in this."

"You don't know how to duel."

"Who told you that?"

"Nobody, I j-"

"Well come outside. Oh and Weasley, bring Potter and Granger too." I said as Beck stood up and shook his head as Potter and Granger came too. We all ran out at the courtyard as me and Draco stood against Potter, Granger and Weasley. We went to a place that no one could see us from the castle.

"Jade, there's no need for doing this. And don't get me started with Malfoy and what has he probably told you."

"Stop with the lame excuses. And wait, because I don't want to end up at the old man's office because your nosy McGonagall will come here in moments!" I screamed.

"Don't say a word about Dumbledore. He's a gr-" Potter started saying and me and Draco started laughing sarcastically.

"Yeah, start your speech Potter." Draco said.

"Malfoy don't you think that it's enough?" Beck asked him giving me a disappointed look. Yeah, of course he's take the others' side.

"You have no right to talk to me, you filthy m-" Draco started saying but I hit his shoulder.

"Don't say that."

"Can we start dueling!?' Weasley screamed and I sighed.

"Wait. Muffliato." I said casting a spell that wouldn't allow anyone to hear us.

"Where did you learn that?" Beck asked me and Weasley sighed.

"Can we just start!?" He asked again furiously. We all got out our wands, except Beck, Andre and Vega. Wow when Andre and Vega came?

"Everte Statum!" Draco screamed pointing his wand at Weasley. He managed to dodge the spell but he won't always manage to avoid it.

"Petrificus Totallus!" I shouted pointing my wand at Potter who had just cast a spell against me.

"Protego!" Me and Potter screamed at the same time destroying each other's spells.

"Expelliarmus!" Granger screamed and I dodged it.

"Expulse!" Weasley said pointing his wand at me and Draco but we both dodged it.

"Confringo!" Draco said sending the spell against Weasley.

"Incendio!" I yelled and my spell quickly hit Potter who fell down the ground while the edge of his shirt was on fire. Weasley screamed a spell that stopped the fire and Potter jumped back up. Me and Draco were laughing about this, I mean it looked so ridiculous!

"Impedimenta!" Potter screamed and a red light came towards me and before I could dodge or cast Protego, I fell down. Beck came to help me up and see if I was okay but I shook my head and stood up alone. I didn't need these people to think I wasn't able to do anything without Beck.

"Orbit." Draco said simply and a blue light went against Weasley who started spinning on the air creating some blue lines and a blue light. After that he fell to the ground and dizzily looked around. I turned to look at Beck proudly but he looked at me disappointed. Yeah sure.

"Jade stop."

"Beck, I'm not gonna st-"

"Jade, it seems like we only have to defeat Potty and the Bookworm." Draco said, interrupting us, while Potter and Granger let Ron lie down at the grass and came back to fight with us. We all stood in silence for a moment. I hated this silence so I decided to break it.

"Reducto!" I yelled and the spell hit the tree behind Potter, causing it to shake extremely violently. Two huge branches fell down almost hitting Potter. He ran avoiding it, as we all took a few steps away from the branches.

"Avifors!" Granger screamed and two black birds came out of her wand and started making circles very close to me and Draco. Yeah I had learnt a great amount of spells but I knew neither this spell nor how to stop it.

"Oppugno." She said and the birds caught with their beaks mine and Draco's shirts and started to attack us. I growled as I thought of something.

"Accio branch!" I screamed as the branch I had thrown down before came towards us causing Granger to lose concentration. The birds turned into dust and I realized that my shirt was destroyed and my hair had become a mess. Just like Draco. I felt that furious that I had to do something about it.

"Stupefy!" I screamed and the spell hit Granger who fell down next to Weasley and didn't stand up. Good choice.

"And now Potty what do you have to say?"

"Nice hair both of you." He answered sarcastically, giving quick looks at Granger and Weasley. Then he sighed.

"Malfoy my friends need me. I'm not gonna waist more time with you two." He said and ran next to them. Malfoy and I laughed as I pulled out a tiny branch that was stuck at my extremely messy hair.

"Psh, Gryffindorks. Let's go." Draco said and Beck gave me a totally disappointed look.

"Wait a minute Draco. I have to talk with Beck."

"Fine. Either way…I have something to do." He said while running off. Okay, let's add this to the times he mysteriously disappears.

"I thought you would stop dueling and challenging and making mean, Malfoy style comments for them. And as I already told you, I don't like that you and Malfoy are friends."

"First, you're not gonna tell me with who to duel with and with who not to. Second, I don't care about your opinion for Malfoy. Third, I couldn't care less."

"Jade, he's brainwashing you! He's just trying to turn you against the Gryffindors."

"Listen to me and get this in your head. I'm not a Gryffindor. I'm the rival of a Gryffindor. I'm a Slytherin. I hate Potter and his friends and you can't do anything about it."

"Could you just be polite?"

"No! I'm not gonna be polite to these people."

"You're changing."

"What do you mean?"

"You're changing and you're changing not in a good way."

"How can you say that? You changed too! You care and support these people more than you have ever supported or cared for me."

"How can _you _say that!? You and Malfoy are all the time together. All the time. And you know that these people I'm hanging out with are neither vicious nor evil and whatever Malfoy is. But you know what? I'll just go and help them. You and Malfoy has already caused big problems."

"If I am your problem then fine. Go with their side."

"If you have already created sides Jade, then I really think we have a problem here."

"Fine. Go with them. I'm cool with it. I'll go with Pansy."

"Yeah you have created friendships with Parkinson. There are these times that I really don't get you Jade."

"Just go with your ew friends Beck."

"Fine. Go with the ferret."

"His name is Draco." How could he even bring things like this one up? Plus, this was not our issue. And Draco had told me that since then the Gryffindors were calling him like that. Beck sighed, shook his head and left to go next to his friends. He went at Granger and checked if she's okay. Wait, what!? Granger and Beck? The mudblood? The bookworm? I'm so gonna !#$( !#$ $!#$ ## %&# s h& her. Okay it's not the time to make a scene. Plus, maybe nothing is actually going on. He went at Weasley too. But now he's back at Granger. Be this way Beck. But I'm not gonna let me and Draco get caught for the dueling.

"Reparo." I said as I passed in front of Beck and his little friends and went at the tree I had hit with Reducto, while making the right move with my wand to repair the tree branches. They went back up and it looked like I never hit it. Beck looked up at me and I shook my head. I had been attacked by huge birds and he preferred to go with Weasel and the mudblood. Man I have to stop saying this word. I offend Beck with that too. I sighed as I started running to go back at the Hall. As I entered, some students looked at me weirdly, obviously because of the way I looked. I quickly went at the Dungeons and said the password and entered the Common Room trying not to get any more attention.

"Jade what happened!?" Astoria asked me as I entered. I sighed and shook my head.

"Me and Draco had a…duel with Potter." I told her and she smirked.

"That's awesome. You won?" She asked.

"It was a little hard as you can see, but we did. Granger and Weasley are still lying on the grass. Potter and…Beck are trying to help them."

"Your boyfriend the mudblood went with them?" She said voicing my thoughts. Actually right now I didn't mind at all the fact she had called him like that.

"He did. Astoria do you know a spell to fix my hair and generally my image? I don't want to end up in that stupid old man's office."

"Sure. Here." She said as she mumbled a spell and I went to a mirror. I looked like nothing had happened.

"C'mon Ria. Let's go for dinner. I wasted all my evening with the dorks." I told her and she laughed.

"Let's go. Oh and is my sister still with Blaise?"

"She is. Can we go now? I'm starving."

"Yeah. Let's go." She said as we both started walking. We received some glares by some Gryffindors but we glared back and the backed off. As we entered, I checked the Gryffindor table. Beck was sitting there. He gave a quick glance at me and then looked back at Weasley. They seemed to be talking about something very important. Wow. I sat down next to Draco who was already there.

"I'm gonna kill him." I told Draco and he looked pretty surprised.

"Thank you. Potter deserves to die."

"I'm talking about Beck."

"They both deserve to die."

"Fine. I would really do it right now trust me. How can he treat me like that?"

"Tomorrow you'll get closer to do it trust me…"

"What? What did you say?"

"Nothing. I said tomorrow we will wake up early. Hogsmeade."

"I had totally forgotten about it."

"Well I reminded it. It's gonna be a big day…"

"Yeah. By the way I'm not going with Beck."

"You weren't going with him either way. We have something to do."

"Malfoy, tell me now what's that something. Now."

"Let's say your life won't be the same. It's an honor. Never think it otherwise. It's the biggest honor you could have ever earned. Pureblooded wizards and witches get this only."

"Whatever."

"See you tomorrow."


	5. Jade and Draco's Mission

**Jade's POV**

"Jade. Jade. It's time to wake up. Hogsmeade time." I heard Daphne's voice yelling. I immediately woke up.

"Whatever. Never wake me up like that again."

"Kay West. Get ready now." She said as I yawned and stood up to get ready. I got a dark green shirt and a black pair of tight jeans. I put them on and then wore a pair of boots and my leather jacket. I looked outside from the window. Everything was covered in snow. How am I supposed to go out with a leather jacket in so cold weather. I sighed and started brushing my hair. I quickly put up my black boots too and I quickly ran downstairs.

"Finally." Daphne said and I sighed.

"Don't whine Greengrass." I answered.

"I'm ready." Draco said as he appeared from the stairs that leaded to the boys' dormitories. He looked like he hadn't slept well at all. He gave a quick glance at me.

"Uh, let's go or they will leave us here." He said as he quickly came and took my hand. Wait he took my hand? He had never done that before. Daphne looked surprised by it too but I just held his hand and started walking.

"Ready for Hogsmeade?" Pansy asked cheerfully coming next to me. I just nodded and we all started walking outside. I was looking forward to have a beautiful walk with Beck at Hogsmeade but he obviously has better things to do. He never asked me to go with him there or anything. Well, he can just enjoy his walk with his friends.

As we arrived out, I realized how cold it is. Everyone was dressed in warm clothes except me.

"As I see the rest of the students are here too so we can go now." McGonagall said. I just sighed. I saw Beck, Potter, Granger and the rest there too. Beck looked at me disapprovingly and a little angry. Was he still mad about what had happened yesterday? Granger and the others were looking at me and Malfoy too in a strange way. Then I realized we were still holding hands. I was about to let his hand go but why should I? Yesterday I wasn't at the best situation too and Beck cared more about Weasley and Granger. So I'm not gonna count his opinion. I just…don't want to us to be over. It's been three months since we got together again. I can't let that happen. I mean, I love him.

When we arrived at Hogsmeade, I realized why everyone thought it was so beautiful. Magic everywhere. Beck seemed shocked by how beautiful it was too.

"You can go wherever you want now. But in Hogsmeade nowhere else." McGonagall said and everyone started walking to different directions.

"Hey Jade…" Beck said softly as he walked up at me and Draco.

"Now go with your friend Granger, like yesterday." I told him coldly and he sighed.

"I'm sorry. I was mad at you for ignoring me when I told you not to duel." He said, running his hand through his hair.

"Oh yeah? Well they started it Beck. Not my fault." I answered back.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I love you and I don't wanna fight."

"I love you too. Wanna go a walk around Hogsmeade?"

"Uh, Tori, Andre and the rest asked me to go with them."

"Kay. Let's go Draco." I said and Draco nodded.

"If you want you can come with us. After you finally let Malfoy's hand go." Beck said, with anger rising in his voice.

"Listen to me mudblood, she's gonna hold whoever's hand she wants. And either way she won't come because we have a job." Draco answered, talking for the first time since Beck came.

"Draco don't call him like that." I quickly replied.

"I'm sorry Malfoy that I'm not good enough for your pure blood. But I was talking to Jade."

"Your little friends hate me and vice versa as you know. I'm not gonna come with them."

"Yeah because Malfoy is way better."

"One more word about me Oliver and you'll be searching parts of your yourself all around Hogsmeade." Draco said angrily.

"See you around Jade." Beck answered, ignoring Draco as he walked back to his friends.

"Jade, it's almost time. We have to get there." Draco said confusing me.

"Malfoy, tell me now where we are going or I'm not coming."

"We are going either way."

"Whatever. I don't care." I replied coldly and he took both of my hands in his hands.

"We are apparating." He said and I quickly felt like everything around was a blur. When the feeling stopped, I looked around. I was outside of a huge mansion. And when I say huge, I mean it is nearly a palace.

"Welcome to the Malfoy Manor." He said, as his expression immediately became harsh. What was going to happen? We were definitely away from Hogsmeade.

"Draco what is it? Why did we apparate away from Hogsmeade?" I asked anger rising in my voice. He should have at least told me we would go at his…little house.

"I know you are confused. But it is our future. We can't do otherwise."

"What are you talking about?" I asked totally confused.

"Just one question: Do you promise we'll stay together in this? Promise me we'll support each other." He said desperately. What the hell is going on? Why is he like that? The whole scene is creepy. And not in a good way. But I knew for a weird reason that we would need each other.

"Yes I do but Dr-" I started saying trying to understand.

"They'll tell you." He said as he took my hand.

"Draco listen to me! Why are you acting so weirdly? What is gonna happen?" I asked a little scared now. He shook his head.

"Oh my son is here. With Miss Lestrange." I heard a voice saying. The door that leaded at the huge courtyard in front of the Malfoy Manor was open and there was a man standing there. He had long blonde hair, gray eyes, he was dressed in a formal way and he looked exceptionally cold. He was Draco's father and I understood that before anyone told me. Wait, why did he call me miss Lestrange? Aren't the Lestranges one of the most loyal followers of Voldemort?

"Lucius Malfoy." He said, introducing himself. For a reason, I can say that I like him. He's just like Draco. He has that something that makes him better than some wizards like Potter.

"Jade West." I answered coldly and he shook his head.

"Let's keep only the Jade part. Enter. The Dark Lord will be here in a bit." What? WHAT!? Wait no. It's not what I'm thinking it is. It can't be. Voldemort is coming here? Why!? Are the Malfoys with the dark side? Are they his followers!? What do I have to do with this? I turned at Draco and I was about to ask for explanations but he made me a sign not to tell anything. If we weren't in this situation, I would have told Draco I would do whatever I want but now I don't feel like it. We started walking inside the Manor. It was one of the biggest and most beautiful places I had ever seen.

"Bella, she's here." Lucius Malfoy said and I turned to see a woman around 40 with long black hair and a blonde highlight dressed in a black tight robe talking with a woman with extremely curly black haired styled in a weird but beautiful way dressed in a black long tight robe that was pretty much in my style. She had gray eyes and she turned to look at me, her eyes were filled with shock and an another emotion that I can't really understand. Draco went next to his father and they started talking about something.

"Jade!" She screamed hysterically as she ran at me, wide eyed. She stopped when she reached a step away from me. Okay, she is extremely creepy.

"Uh do you know me?" I asked her stuttering a little.

"It is impossible not knowing my daughter." She said and I understood. She was Bellatrix Lestrange. I'm her daughter. That's why I am pureblood. I felt like the air wasn't enough to breathe. The room was spinning. But I kept on standing.

"Uh…hi…" I managed to whisper.

"IS THAT EVERYTHING YOU HAVE TO SAY!? Cruc-" She shouted hysterically. Wow I could say I was related to her.

"Easy Bella. She's your daughter. She just learnt some shocking news. You should stop yelling. And her father will be back with the Dark Lord in a bit, do you want him to find his daughter screaming from the pain?" I heard the other woman saying.

"Yeah mother is right." Draco said. So she was his mother. Narcissa. He had said a few things about her. Wait, that Ravenclaw boy had told me that Lucius and the Lestranges were locked in Azkaban. Had they escaped without anyone understanding?

"Very well." Bellatrix said in an cold voice. I was the daughter of a Death Eater. Draco was like me. What is gonna happen to me? What is my future?

"Tonight she's getting the mark as the Dark Lord said." She stated after that and that's when the room started spinning incredibly much. The Dark Mark? Wh-What? H-How? I don't want to become one of them. I'm not gonna!

"Jade, don't react at anything. Stay strong. We will discuss later." He said and then I heard footsteps. I felt like everything around was turning into ice. Then I saw him. I didn't need anyone to tell me who he is. I know it's him. He entered the room and everything was different. More cold, more deadly. He was the creepiest person I had ever seen. He had pale white skin, no hair, no nose just two slots at the place his nose should be and extremely light blue eyes. He was wearing a long black robe that revealed his skinny arms.

"My Lord" Everyone except me said and bowed. Even…Draco. So he was one of them too. Something I'd become too soon.

"Stop all of you. I see miss Lestrange is here. A pleasure to meet you Miss Lestrange." He said in a low, creepy but polite voice. I stayed still.

"So miss Lestrange, would you make me the pleasure to give me your arm so I can make you the honor to become one of my followers?" He said and I wanted to scream no. Instead of that, I took some steps closer to him and gave him my arm. He took out his want that had a skull shaped pattern on it and placed it's edge on my arm.

"You will follow me. You are will always defend the honor of the purebloods. You will die for me if you have to. You will do whatever I'm asking you to. You will not tell our secret weapons. And if you ever violate any of these rules, you die." He said slowly. How could he think these rules are fair? How could they do this to me? Take my life and turn it into hell. And the worst part is that I feel like this might be fun. I never even thought of choosing Potter's side when everyone else was with him for sure. I had thought once or twice that as a pureblood I have the chance to go with them. And now, I realize that I am forced to go with then, even though I realize that it isn't fun. They kill and require things that can't be done because they are totally unfair.

"Do you accept it?" He asked me in a low voice that made me shiver.

"I do…" I said whispering extremely low. Then he took his wand away and a black shape started forming on my arm. It was a skull that from its mouth a snake was coming out. It was over. I was over. As a person that can has its own choices I was totally over. Would I have to kill people too? Would I turn into a monster? Would I have to treat Beck like crap just to make them happy? Will they kill him or any of the people I loved? They will pass over my dead body to do this.

"Dear Jadelyn, till you finish your year along with your mission with Draco, you will have to hide my mark like Draco." Voldemort said and I just nodded. Wait, mission? What mission with Draco?

"What mission?" I said in a louder but I still tried to keep my respectful voice.

"Me other followers know about this. It is the biggest and most important mission I had ever given. As you know, there isn't space for both me and Harry Potter, the boy who lived. We sadly have to kill him. Your mission along with Mr. Malfoy is repairing an extremely important weapon we have against Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. It is called Vanishing Cabinet." He said and I was feeling myself turning paler after every moment passed.

"V-Vanishing Cabinet?" I repeated, stuttering and sounding weak for maybe the second or third time in my life.

"There is at the Room of Requirement. Do you know what it is?" He asked gently but still I knew that behind this, there was only rage, hate and murderous thoughts.

"It is the room that appears whenever you need it. It can be used as the room of hidden things too. Is it there?" I answered remembering what Draco had told me 5 days before.

"Well done! The Vanishing Cabinet is there. And if you repair it we will manage to enter Hogwarts from the other Vanishing Cabinet. The one at the Diagon Alley's shop, Burgin's and Burk's that it's owned by one of my followers. If you two repair it, we can disappear from the Cabinet at Burgin's and Burks's and appear at the one's in Hogwarts." He said with the slightest hint of emotion sounding in his voice for the first time. It was the most evil plan I had ever heard. They would enter…and then? Would they kill everyone?

"O-Okay. And then?" I only managed to say since the room had started spinning again and his voice seemed to come from far away.

"We enter. But you two must kill Dumbledore either before either after we enter." And then the air wasn't enough and my knees turned into marshmallows. Draco quickly came and got me as I tried to find my balance. I tried to realize what Voldemort just said. Killing one of the biggest wizards alive? Impossible. I could hear Bellatrix hissing.

"Miss Lestrange and Mr. Malfoy, you must complete your mission. Don't disappoint me or you'll face the consequences." Voldemort said and I just muttered a 'yes'. I couldn't say anything else.

"Since I took some of your precious free time and no one must realize our secret plan, I'm afraid you have to go back. You may say goodbye to your parents and go back at Hogsmeade now." He said in a fake happy voice and Draco waved at his parents. I turned to look at Bellatrix and my father. I noticed he entered the room but I never had the time to look because of Voldemort. He was very handsome to be honest but he looked just like Bellatrix. He had that craziness.

Draco let me go as he took my hand so we could apparate. We quickly apparated and we ended up back to Hogsmeade. Like nothing had happened.

"Jade we will be together in this. It's our future, it's our mission. This is our moment, we are the ones he chose." He said and I shook my head.

"We can't do this. We just can't. How could we kill someone Draco? Do you even realize why were asked to do?" I said desperately and he pulled me into an awkward hug.

"We have to live. You promised to stay with me and I promise to stay with you. Everything will change." He said and I nodded weakly. I wish I could be like before. For example, slap Voldemort and tell him to cut his bullshit. But that's not how real world works obviously.

"We will manage this okay?" He added and I nodded again. Then I realized we were in the middle of Hogsmeade, hugging each other. I quickly pulled away but I still felt like I was chocking. I had never let news affect me like that except when me and Beck broke up and when he tried to kiss Vega.

"Dr-Draco…what about Beck?" I asked him knowing that what had happened had just changed my world. I'm a Lestrange and a Death Eater. A freaking Death Eater. With a mission to kill someone and let in all the people who want the one I love just like all the muggleborns dead. Then it was Draco's turn to do something that shocked me.

"Jade you don't understand! Stop thinking about him! You don't understand! This is our moment! This is our time! Potter thinks he can save the world! He can't!" He said through his teeth. But his voice was showing it. He scared and he was too scared. He wanted to hide it but he was. His face

"You are scared."

"No I'm not! And I am here to show you how not to be too! Let's just walk around Hogsmeade because if anyone hears any of these we're dead." He said angrily as we both turned to walk. I saw he was scared too. But I got something too. There, I showed my weak side. If I was about to have a chance to survive I'd do what Draco did. Show respect at Voldemort, try to complete the mission with the smoothest way, which means not to kill anyone and try to get Draco or someone else to kill Dumbledore, be harsh with the others so I'll push them away. Especially the last one. The last thing I want to happen is Beck figuring this out and ending up dead. Plus, if anyone figured it out I would die too. And I realized something else too. Even if this meant that all night I wouldn't sleep because all these things wouldn't allow me to, I would never ever let anyone see breaking down. There wasn't time to be shocked or panicked. I had to survive. And Draco had to do it too. Beck had to stay away from all these. Mostly because he would die if he got involved. Sometimes love hurts. I have to do something. Is the only way breaking up with him? Or just keeping him in distance? And I was chosen for this. I was his chosen. He chose us. Not even one of his trained followers. He chose me. He could have chosen Bellatrix who would have killed Dumbledore without even feeling bad for it. But no. He thought we were perfect for this. Vega would take the chance to shine every time back in Hollywood Arts. Now she was chosen for nothing. And I'm here.

"You're right. This is our moment, we're the ones he chose." I said in a harsh voice that was pretty good at hiding how scared I was too. I want to be the one who makes the difference. But I'm extremely scared too. Maybe it's because I just learnt it. Many mixed emotions.

"Thanks for realizing it so soon. It took me a month to realize all this."

"I wanna live. I'll do anything to make this sure. Anything."

"We finally agree." He said. Draco was acting this way towards the Gryffindors and the muggleborns because he was forced to do it. Of course it was his beliefs too but if he didn't punishment would follow.

"It's almost time to go back at Hogwarts." He added.

"How many hours were we there?"

"I know it seemed like moments to you, but we were there for 2 or 3 hours. The reason it seemed to you like that was that Voldemort had casted a spell. So you would never had the power to react at any of the things he said."

"Whatever. When do we start the mission?"

"Tonight it's Slughorn's Ball."

"I know he invited Beck and me at the start but then he said that I can't come because he's full of people. At least he'll go."

"He didn't invite me too because he obviously can't realize that we're destined for greatness. That time, Potter and his nosy friends will be at the Ball. We're going at the Room of Requirement."

"Okay. But we have to be careful. I don't want that filthy Squib Filch to find us." I said. Wait, filthy Squib? Since when!? I had never called anyone like that before.

"That's right. We better start walking back at the place McGonagall left us."

"Yeah. And then…mission time."


	6. Vanishing Cabinet

**Jade's POV**

"Only Potter hasn't passed yet!" I said frustrated. Everyone had gone at the Ball except him. Even Potter with Lovegood -Yes Lovegood ew- had come. Beck said he would come with Granger since I had told him I had much homework to do as an excuse to hide the truth. I didn't like it at all of course but he couldn't care less. Me and Draco were sitting next to a window, hidden from the ones that passed through the Hall because of a wall that covered us. Right after we came back from Hogsmeade, Beck asked me to go for a walk around the courtyard. I said yes, even though I knew I wasn't supposed to do that. I tried to keep his distanced but I never managed exactly to do it. I love him so much how could I do it? So I let myself enjoy the walk with him.

"_We've been fighting a lot recently. I don't want that to continue. Jade, be friends with Malfoy. Just tell me if he does anything suspicious."_

"_Beck, I'm not a child."_

"_Yeah, but we're still new here. You can't know what Malfoy hides. Please?" Beck said making his puppy-dog eyes. I groaned and slapped his shoulder._

"_Fine…" I said, trying to be the way I usually was. The irony is that Beck thinks Malfoy is gonna hurt me, when me and Malfoy are in the same mission and we have to do the same cruel thing. I would never let him get dragged into this. Ever. _

Even that part of the walk was enjoyable. Since I was with him.

"I hear footsteps. I think it's Potter." Draco whispered and we heard Potter talking with Lovegood. Seriously, Lovegood? We looked away because if we stared at them they would understand us. After they had both went at the Ball, Draco and I stood up and went at the wall Draco had told me about.

"We need you…" He whispered and we both took deep breaths. A door appeared at the wall. A huge one. Draco opened it and we entered. Behind the door, it was a dusty dark room with many old things. And when I say many, I mean like a million things. I brought out from my pocket an apple. Draco had told me to get one. I started throwing it and catching it with my one hand while I followed Draco. We headed at something that was obviously covered with a rug or something. He quickly threw it off, revealing a cabinet. The Vanishing Cabinet.

"Put it in the Cabinet." He ordered me and I gave him a glare.

"Do not command me. If you order me one more time, I'm eating the apple instead of putting it there." I said and he sighed.

"Okay. Would you pretty please respectful and awesome Jade put the apple in the Cabinet?" He said sarcastically.

"Gladly Draco." I said in a fake polite way as I opened the Cabinet's door that was covered in dust and put in the apple.

"Wait, that was the reason you had been disappearing a lot? You came here to start the mission?" I asked him curiously.

"Correct. But I never did anything with the Cabinet. I had to find it for a start. There millions of things here. I had to search." He said and I sighed.

"So we are starting from zero?"

"Yes we are." He said.

"What do we do now? It's not like we have something to repair it."

"We do. A spell. Something he told me."

"What is it?"

"Imagine the closet. But imagine it empty. Imagine it working. Imagine something disappearing and coming back. Chant Harmonia Nectere Passus while doing it."

"Say what!? Talk a little clearer Malfoy."

"Whatever you say. Harmonia…Nectere…Passus." He said, talking to me like I was stupid. I glared again and then we both leaned at the closet doors.

"Harmonia Nectere Passus…" We both whispered. I imagined a raven inside the closet. Sitting silently. Then I saw it disappearing. After a little it came back and flew out of the closet. We opened the door of the closet to see that, surprisingly, the apple had disappeared. After that I closed my eyes and waited, just like Draco did while repeating the spell again and again. How would we do this? All the decisions I had taken at Hogsmeade didn't help me to stop being shocked. How could we end up like that? It had been hours since I learnt that but I still felt like I was there. At the Mansion. Waiting for Voldemort. Meeting my true parents. Getting the mark. Learning about my mission.

"Jade it's time." Draco said and I opened my eyes and opened the door of the closet. The apple was back. I took it in my hands and realized why wasn't it working. A part of the apple was missing. Me and Draco looked at each other wide eyed realizing why was that part of the mission so important. If we didn't fix it whoever entered the Cabinet would die.

"We better leave." Draco said and I nodded. We went back at the door, opened it and left. We started walking away to go downstairs at the Dungeons silently.

"Hey, who are you!?" We heard Filch's voice. We started running but we never realized we were running at the direction he was.

"Miss West and Mr. Malfoy. What are you doing here!?" He said with his low voice that sounded like croaking.

"We were invited at Professor Slughorn's Ball." Draco and I said in union. We were both shocked to realize that we thought the same excuse.

"Well, let's go to Professor Slughorn so he'll tell us." He said smirking and me and Draco understood we were in trouble.

"Get your hands off me!" I screamed and Draco started calling him a filthy Squib. He quickly pushed us in the room the Ball was happening. Beck was there, talking with Longbottom. When he saw us, he stood shocked like the rest of the students who were dancing. The awful music stopped and Slughorn turned to look at us.

"Get your hands off me you filthy Squib!" I screamed, rage making my blood boil. How dared he not letting me go after asking him to a thousand times and making me feeling embarrassed in front of Potter, his friends and my own boyfriend. Beck looked even more shocked by the way I was talking I guess.

"I found them walking around at one of the halls upstairs. They said they are invited to your Ball." Filch said as I quickly pushed him off and he let me and Draco go.

"We weren't invited, okay!?" Draco said annoyed.

"We just wanted some fresh air and found unfair the others were here at the Ball while we should be sleeping!" I said, trying to cover the real reason while making a face filled with disgust. And not because he was a Squib, but because he didn't do what I asked him to. Everyone seemed to believe it and Beck did too. But he kept on looking at me even more shocked and with a face that showed it wasn't good shock. Only Potter didn't seem to believe it.

"I'm gonna lead them back to the Dungeons." Snape said coming. I knew I had a relieved but still annoyed expression on my face just like Draco.

"Certainly Professor." I said.

"Take us out of here." Draco added as Snape leaded us out. After we walked a little he pushed both of us on a wall next to a window. It was raining heavily with thunders and a lighting lit up the room every three moment.

"Let me help you. They could have figured you out." Snape said leaving me shocked. He was a Death Eater too?

"You are a D-" I started asking him shocked.

"Yes. And I know too." He said. I didn't have time to be shocked.

"Let me help you." Snape said and I felt rage blinding me. He thought we weren't good enough!? That we couldn't manage to complete the mission? I felt like Vega was taking an another role instead of me. Another lightning lit up the room and a loud boom because of a thunder was heard.

"No! This is our moment!" I said through my teeth angrily.

"We are the ones he chose! You're not taking the moment we'll show everyone we deserve respect from us!" Draco added angrily. We were both scared and we couldn't hide it very well.

"You are scared. I promised to take care of you at both Bellatrix and Narcissa." He said. Bellatrix cared? Since when?

"No! We will do it! It was us he chose!"

"I took the Unbreakable Vow. I have to take care of you."

"No! We'll do it."

**Harry's POV**

Malfoy and Snape were Death Eaters. Jade was too. I couldn't tell Beck. Tell him what? That his girlfriend is a Death Eater? I never expected her to be one to be honest. I just expected that Malfoy would put her in trouble. Not like that. They were up to something. I couldn't hear clearly but I heard something about a mission. And what's the Unbreakable Bow exactly? Was that mission the reason Malfoy was at Burgin's and Burk's? I would tell only Ron and Hermione. Not Beck. I would just warn him to be careful of Jade. There was a war starting. And I had to know what was going on.


	7. Quidditch and Astronomy Tower

**Hey Guys! I just wanted to point something out. I know the Quidditch match and generally this had happened before we saw for the first time Malfoy at the Room of Requirement but I put this after Jade and Draco's mission the first time. So enjoy anyway!**

**Beck's POV**

"Hey Harry…" I said yawning the next morning as Harry came at the Gryffindor table. He sat down next to Ron and he sighed. It had been a hard night for me too. What happened yesterday at the Ball had made me both mad and shocked. Jade said she had homework. And they found her and Malfoy walking around at midnight. And then she called Filch a filthy Squib. She sounded like…Malfoy. And they way she talked and looked at the others were very alike with his too. Did she lie to me about having homework? Maybe she didn't want to come,

"Beck, are you leaving Hogwarts for vacation?" He asked me curiously.

"Uh…no…It would be hard to go back to LA from England." I answered, a little sad because I wouldn't see my parents.

"Is West staying here too?" He asked me and I sighed.

"She is staying here too." I answered, looking curiously at Harry. What was he trying to tell me? And why did he care if Jade was staying here?

"Just an advice. Be careful." He said and I became even more curious.

"Be careful of who?" I asked. Did he mean Jade? Why would he?

"I'm saying this in general." He answered and I felt relieved but still curious. Did he know something I didn't?

**Jade's POV**

And the days passed. And it was December and our first Quidditch Match. And I got the Seeker's place at Quidditch. Beck was shocked since he didn't believe I would manage it. He supported me but he just didn't believe it. Draco had advised me not to audition because I wouldn't have enough time but I didn't want Flint and the others to get suspicious. And here I was ready to play my first match against Potter. I was wearing the girl Slytherin uniform for Quidditch and I was holding my broomstick. What hurt me, was seeing Beck wearing a Gryffindor scarf but he was forced to. He gave me a smile and mouthed at me "You'll do awesome" as I appeared at the pitch so I understood he was supporting me too. Draco, Daphne, Pansy, Theo and Astoria had written on a huge piece of paper "Our new seeker is better than Potter." To be honest Quidditch was the only way for me to forget about my new mission who seemed bearable now. I mean, I would do something important. I would play an important role, finally. Some parts made me wanna vomit but to be honest I didn't completely rejected the idea of doing this. After coach Hooch said the rules, we were all ready to start flying. I tapped my foot on the ground and I went high with my broomstick. I looked around searching for the small golden ball. Potter did too. Then I saw it. I quickly flew to the direction I saw it. Sadly, Potter saw it too so he flew quickly next to me. We started chasing the Ball but I was so mad because it was the first time I played and Potter had to ruin everything. I pushed him but he was expecting that. I was ready to catch the Ball, till Weasley who had just gotten in the team and was "unexpectedly good" hit the Ball who flew on me. I quickly dodged it but that had distracted me so Potter was nearer to the ball than me. I flew faster till Flint made me a sign and I understood that I would have to play that way. The Ball was getting higher and Potter and I were flying higher too. I had to fake it that Potter had pushed me and I fell. I pushed him again and flew higher. Potter got angry and pushed me a little too. We had flown so high I couldn't even see the pitch now. We were in the clouds searching for a small gold ball. Awesome. The ball stared flying back down so we dived back down. I got totally concentrated on the ball. Gryffindorks were winning. No way I'd let Potter win me! I didn't turn to find any of the others at the stands because I would lose concentration. I flew faster and let one of my hands off the broomstick. I tried to catch it but Potter flew even faster and his finger had one inch distance from the ball. I got so mad that I tried to push him off to get it. I wouldn't do what Flint said. I would totally win him like that. I stretched out my hand and...the ball tricked us again by flying a little higher. We both went up again. But something unexpected happened. My sleeve had started to getting destroyed at the place my mark was. I felt panicked. I covered it with my hand but it was too late. Potter got the ball and I almost fell off my broomstick. Jordan said Gryffindor won and I was furious. I landed at the ground and I saw Draco looking at Potter in a way that showed he was feeling the same thing. Beck had cheered a bit for Gryffindor but he got off the stands and came to me. I was too mad to say anything. Potter just destroyed the only thing except Beck that could make me forget about the things that I hated but liked a bit at the same time.

"Babe, it's fine. You know for the first time, you did excellent." He said and I sighed as he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back.

"I know…I just didn't want Potter to win!" I screamed madly and glared at Potter who was cheering with Weasel who was playing too and the bookworm.

"Shhh…it's fine. You know you could have won. What happened?' He asked me and I felt nervous. I couldn't say: 'Hey Beck anyone could see my dark mark so I covered it.'

"Eh…My head hurt. Because I went very high." I quickly said, finding a good excuse.

"Oh. Well, since you are okay and you did awesome don't care about this." He said smiling warmly. He'd better not go at the Gryffindor 'after party' or I don't know.

"Would you mind if I went at the party for the fact Gryffindor won?" He asked me and I shook my head, feeling my blood boiling.

"Go congratulate Potter for winning your girlfriend!" I said sarcastically and he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Jade you know very well that that wouldn't be the reason I'd go. I'd go because all my friends will be there. I was mostly supporting you." He said and I felt like I could kill something right now. MOSTLY? And yeah all your friends count more than me.

"Go but just tell Potter that one day he's not gonna save the world!" I said, realizing that I had just kind of spilled out something. He looked at me in a face he would look at me when I 'talked like Malfoy' in his opinion.

"What's up with that lately? What's going on?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"I just got mad at him and felt like saying that again." I said, covering up my lie.

"Are you sure?" He asked again. Did he know something? Of course not. How could he?

"Yeah Beck. Calm down. And go at the fucking party." I said, still mad at him for going there.

"Language babe, language." He said as he kissed me. I put my arms around his neck and when we stopped kissing I just decided to let him think everything was okay. Draco was waiting for me a few meters away.

"No one saw anything." Draco said reading my thoughts. I sighed relieved.

"Great. Now these goody-goodys will have a party for winning me."

"Trust me a Gryffindor party is the most ridiculous thing ever. And I thought that you would keep Oliver distanced."

"You know very well that it's not the easiest thing. But you're right. Draco he's getting suspicious."

"What do you mean?"

"He saw that I suddenly lost control, he's not stupid. He's very smart you know."

"Nah I don't know. You covered it up?"

"Yeah I did. Could we go at the astronomy tower for a walk? I want to forget this match."

"You did awesome you know. Not as awesome as me though. And yeah."

"Finally. And don't think you're so perfect." I told him as we headed to the astronomy tower.

When we arrived we stood at the edge. It was super cold and I was still in my Quidditch uniform but I didn't care. It was snowing too. Rare thing at LA. A very cold wind was blowing pushing my ponytail and Draco's hair back.

"Draco have you ever thought were are we going? There are times I'm scared to breathe, remembering what do we have to do. And there are times when-" I started saying.

"…you think this is your chance to shine. To do something different. Something special. Something that no one will ever forget." He said voicing my thoughts.

"Exactly." I whispered.

"We have to do this. You said you want to survive. I want too. We must do this." He said making that face that showed that he was about to break. He was talking with big pauses, so he would take deep breaths before every word.

"Beck will hate me after that. I don't know if I can bare this. But I must do it." I added, talking lowly.

"I'm scared too…I try not to show it but I am. He said that if I do anything wrong, me and my parents are dead."

"If Bellatrix died, I wouldn't exactly care to be honest."

"If I were you, I wouldn't either." Then none of us talked again. We just sat there for hours, thinking about our future. It was three in the morning and we were still there. We were both just leaning at the railings at the edge of the astronomy tower and looking at the view. The war was coming. And we would start it.


	8. Fights and Reunions

**Hiii! So this is a new chapterr!:D I hope you enjoy! I know not many people read this story, but whoever does, please take a moment to review! Even if it's not good! I wanna know what do I have to improve!:D Also, someone gave me a good idea! Thanks! And don't worry, I promise Jade isn't evil. You know what do they say, you have to make mistakes before you learn. I also wanna tell you there are gonna be 2 more Sequels =) And rememberrr reviewww!:D**

**Jade's POV**

After three days, it was time for everyone to go back to their houses for Christmas holidays. Potter and his friends would leave, which is good, but Beck would stay, which is bad because he might get suspicious. But it's good too because it means extra time till he hates me forever.

"_It's still just the half apple!" I yelled frustrated. I never thought we would finish in one day but at least I thought we would make a progress._

"_I'm so gonna &!%#%!&#sh the stupid apple." Draco said, still checking the apple._

"_I want this to work or I'm gonna Confringo the Cabinet."_

"_I want this so much too but we will get an 'adorable' Avada Kedavra if we do it." Draco said sarcastically._

"_I don't care."_

"_I do. I want this to go perfect. And I remembered I have to tell you about the plan."_

"_More plans? How many plans for God's shake?" _

"_In Christmas our parents and the rest of the Death Eaters are attacking the Weasley's house."_

"_Look, if they did this to my house I'd kill them. But to be honest for Weasley's house, it's not even my job."_

"_That's what I thought. But…there's something more to it too."_

"_Yeah, great suspense now tell me what is it."_

"_Hahaha, very funny. Well…right after that awful excuse of a school opens again after the holidays…we have to do our first attempt to kill Dumbledore."_

"_Mission starts officially?"_

"_It does. You'll see. We'll make it. And it's gonna be us who'll shine this time."_

That's what happened yesterday night. While the others were having dinner we were dealing with this. To be honest, I was scared. All the time, I felt bravery and I was proud. But when I went a little closer to the hard part, I got that letting Draco doing this alone wasn't an option and that I wouldn't be exactly able to do it. But I wanted to. Because this might made Bellatrix and Rodolphus proud. I usually didn't give damn if people liked what I did or not but now it was different. Everyone would show respect. I'd 'make it shine'. And I'd make my biological parents proud, something I never managed to do for my adoptive parents. I knew I would be a known witch after that. But there was always something that flashed in my mind. Beck. He would hate me. I mean if I d-did what I was supposed to do, he would totally hate me. But I wanted to complete my mission. At least the Cabinet part. Draco didn't have anything to lose. I mean, the other Slytherins don't look like they wouldn't like what we are doing. And then I realize the situation. I won't be with Beck either way. Either I'll do it and probably lose him or I won't do it and die. So the right option is clear.

"Hey babe. Wanna go for a walk?" Beck asked me and I nodded. I felt guilty. I couldn't tell him anything while he thought nothing was going on.

"Wanna come at the Gryffindor common room?" He asked me smiling.

"Is anyone there?" I asked defensively.

"Only Neville." He answered and I nodded. Longbottom didn't count.

"Promise you're not gonna make any Malfoy comments."

"Eh…Uh…I'm not promising anything." I answered smirking. Beck sighed as we started walking up the stairs to go at the Gryffindor Common Room I suppose. After we walked a thousand stairs we ended up in front of a lady. A fat lady. Beck mumbled the password and we entered the common room. When we entered, Longbottom looked at me wide eyed.

"Hey Longbottom, haven't you seen a real person before?" I asked him and Beck sighed. Longbottom looked at away awkwardly.

"Jade no mean comments."

"Fine Beck fine." I answered as I looked around at their Common room. It wasn't bad to be honest. But it was too…welcoming. I liked the coldness the Slytherin Common Room had. I went to sit down and Longbottom quickly jumped and ran out of the common room, screaming. I loved that. Beck looked at me and shook his head his looking down for a moment.

"This is exactly what I wanted to talk about." Beck said lowly.

"I don't get you." I quickly answered as I kept on standing up.

"We both know you were never the one to make compliments or say cute and sweet things but I think this is going too far. Everyone is saying Malfoy found his soulmate. Because you make the same comments, same expressions, same…everything."

"Would you make me the honor to explain a little further?" I asked in a sarcastic voice. I wanna tell him so badly. That I have to make sure that I'll at least have a place at the other side. If I am not like that, what happened to Draco is gonna happen to me too. Punishment. I don't know how do they learn how do we act but they do. I know it when they do. I can feel my mark burning. I just don't want them to learn about Beck.

"I'm gonna ask you something and I want an honest answer." He said looking _aSt_ me pleadingly.

"Whatever. Go on." I ordered him.

"What do you think of the muggleborns?" He asked me curiously and a face that pleaded me to say something good. I was hearing Voldemort's voice screaming in my mind 'Say they deserve to die. That they mustn't learn magic. That they make us feeling ashamed of our world. And that the mudbloods are at the bottom of our world and filth on our shoes.' I felt my mark burning me like crazy while I the only voice I could hear was Voldemort's repeating these things. I felt like something like a power was coming out of my mark and was controlling my body. Like I couldn't control myself.

"I-I don't know…" I said through my teeth trying to control my words. The voice slowly left just like the pain but I knew that there would be punishment following.

"We are talking about what you think for me. And we had barely been with each other lately. What do you think?" He asked me and I sighed.

"I-I love you. It's the only thing I know anymore…" I said as I hugged him tightly, leaving him shocked. I wasn't the one to show my emotions, especially lately.

"I love you too…And I do more than I have ever showed you I do." He said as he hugged me back. How could I sacrifice these moments? How can I do this? How can I do this to Beck? I must do it. This is one of the times when I think that getting the credit of doing something special is nothing in front of this. I guess I'll keep this hug as a beautiful memory to keep me strong while I am receiving my punishment.

"Can you answer at me? About the muggleborns. I-I want to know." He said stuttering at his last word. _'He's dead. You just need to say the wrong thing.' _Voldemort's voice said in my head. Does he know about me and Beck?

"I find them…" I started saying lowly. '_Say what I told you to say. Or he's gonna die soon.' _I never had good opinion for the mudbloods. To be honest, I always made bad thoughts for them. Only Beck was to me a good Muggleborn. And even with him, I used to have a small trouble thinking his blood wasn't actually wizard's as Draco said. After a little I thought about it and realized that Beck must be just the way he is. Beck is Beck. Because that's how I loved him. But all the other mudbloods for me are uh…not acceptable.

"Nevermind. I got it." Beck said as he shook his head.

"No! Beck listen to me. I-I can't answer. Y-You don't know." I said trying not to give an answer so he'll be safe.

"Understand what?"

"I'm doing this for you."

"Doing what for me?" He asked curiously. Make something up Jade come on! Then the idea flashed in my mind.

"I think the muggleborns are different." I quickly answered bring the issue back to Beck's question. I never said if it's good or bad different.

"Okay. And what do you think of me?"

"I already told you. I love you."

"I love you too." He said as he leaned in and kissed me. I tried to enjoy it because you never know which kiss with the person you love more than anyone will be your last one…

"And I promise that here, whatever it happens we'll stay together." He whispered and I hugged him. No Beck. We won't. I know you won't even let me explain. You won't understand I didn't choose this. But even now, it didn't seem right to leave the mission even if I could. I won't be a coward. I'll do it. Even if it means I'll lose everything. Which means I'll lose Beck because he is my everything.

"Have you seen Cat recently?" I asked Beck. The last time I remember seeing her last week. She didn't even talk to me. What was going on?

"Uh…yeah…She and Robbie come to hang out with us." Beck said lowly. So I was totally thrown out of my old gang. They all preferred Potter of course.

"And why didn't she talk to me may I ask?" I asked angrily.

"I-I didn't want to tell you but I will. Everyone in Hufflepuff are scared of all the Slytherins, especially Malfoy. And now everyone sees that you and Malfoy are like all the time t-together. And they think you have many things in common so they are scared of you too. And not in the way everyone was in HA. They are truly scared. Especially…the ones that are like me…muggleborns." Beck said with a little anger in his voice. Cat was scared of me? Like you know, like I'm gonna hurt her? I would never do that. For the others I couldn't care less but for Cat I never wanted this to happen.

"Beck, enough with the things you say about me being snob because I'm pureblood. I have other friends than pureblood Slytherins. And generally I use the word friends just because you won't understand in another way. I don't have friends. Just people I know and appreciate"

"Like? Except me because I'm your boyfriend. And all of the Slytherins you should try make more friends in the way I use the word."

"Whatever and no. Uh…a girl from Ravenclaw."

"Blood Status?"

"Half-Blood." I said and he sighed.

"Any muggleborns? Again, except me."

"I don't like them because they stink. And not their blood as you might think, but their characters. They all think, except you or at least you haven't showed me anything like that, that they are so special and that we are the snob ones." I said angrily

"Jade, listen to me. I have heard Hermione's opinion and she says that you Slytherins are purebloods and like maybe one in a million a half-blood. This makes you believe you are the best. And I don't wanna fight with you again, I'm just saying th-"

"We don't think we are the best. We _are _the best." I said, mad with what he said. I expressed my feelings like he always wanted me to and he says I'm not making friends with Muggleborns and gets mad at me about it instead of caring about what I did. He sighed.

"Are we gonna have a serious talk?"

"Beck, I am not making friendships with muggleborns."

"And why not? I mean, what's your problem with us? Because if you don't like muggleborns, you don't like me too."

"I just don't want to."

"Fine. Just try to make friendships out of Slytherin." He said and I was ready to answer but I remembered I was supposed to meet Draco at the Room of Requirement.

"Whatever. I have to go now. Tell me that you love me."

"Magic word?"

"Uh…I-Hate-Granger?"

"Jade."

"Please?"

"I love you extremely much Jade."

"I love you too." I said as I gave a small smile and walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room.


End file.
